deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Anarchy in the UK: MI-13 vs Stardust Crusaders!
In our darkest hours, true heroes must come together, no matter their differences, to overcome great challenges. Tonight on Deadliest Fiction, we have a showdown between two such teams as MI-13, the government-sponsored superhero team assembled to protect England from superpowered threats, battles the Stardust Crusaders, a team of Stand users who came together to defeat the immortal vampire Dio! It'll be a test of their weapons, skills, and powers, all to determine.... WHO...IS...DEADLIEST??? MI-13 MI-13 is a British government agency designed to deal with paranormal and superpowered threats, formed after previous agency Black Air proved disloyal to the government and tried to stage a coup. Initially overseen by Alistaire Stuart, the organization would receive a massive boost in support when it was able to stop both a Martian invasion and rescue the child of a cabinet minister from fairies. When a fanatical faction of Skrulls launched their attack on Earth, JIC Chair Mortimer Grimsdale revealed himself as one of the invaders, and Pete Wisdom was able to use this as evidence that MI-13 couldn't trust anyone with oversight and replaced Grimsdale as JIC Chair, reporting directly to the Prime Minister. As the Skrulls got closer to victory, the PM declared that every superhero of British nationality is an MI-13 reserve member, giving Wisdom the ability to call on them at a moment's notice. The Leader = The son of a Scotland Yard detective, Pete Wisdom is a mutant with the ability to generate energy projections from his fingertips he dubbed "hot knives". These abilities made Pete immensely useful to the British government, enabling him to climb the ranks of MI-6 and Black Air, an organization dedicated to investigating and countering the threat of the supernatural. Partnered with the superhero team Excalibur, Pete would turn on Black Air when it became clear they were using the team to further their own agenda and strike up a relationship with Kitty Pryde. Pete's adventures with superheroes would lead to him establishing a global network dedicated to protecting mutants from the intelligence community and leading X-Force, which ended when he faked his death and went back to working for the British government. Knowing that Britain was largely defenseless against the supernatural, Pete lobbied to be given control of his own agency and used the resources to form MI-13, which works directly alongside Britain's superheroes in battling threats like Martians, Skrulls, the forces of Hell, and vampires. Powers and Abilities: *'Energy Manipulation': Pete's mutant ability is the power to absorb ambient heat and solar radiation and release it from his fingertips. While he can just release them as bursts of energy, Pete chooses to release them as "hot knives", blades of pure thermal energy that are said to burn as hot as the Sun. On top of being effective ranged weapons, Peter also wields them like claws that can easily burn through anything. **'Energy Shield': Pete can also shield himself using the energy, enabling him to survive a missile strike and an orbital bombardment of suicide bomber vampires fired from Dracula's base on the moon. (Long story.) He can also use the shields to control his descent, shielding him from the full damage of being thrown out of a window. *'Brilliant Tactician': Effectively Britain's answer to Nick Fury, Pete is a renowned mastermind capable of outwitting foes such as Dracula, one of the greatest strategic minds in history, and going toe-to-toe with the reality warping David Haller and the master thief Gambit. His style of tactics tends to revolve around playing the long game, luring the opponent into a false sense of security before revealing an unforeseen twist, such as his usage of Quincy Harker's skull to wipe out Dracula's horde or releasing the captive demons in Avalon during the Skrull invasion. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant': While he prefers fighting from a distance, Pete is still an effective up-close combatant, capable of overpowering and killing a group of vampires with just his knives and critically injuring Colossus with a few well-placed hits. PeteHotKnives.jpg|Pete with his hot knives. PeteColossus.jpg|Pete using the knives on Colossus. PeteKnives.jpg|Pete using the knives as melee weapons. |-| The Bruiser = Brian Braddock, alongside his older brother Jamie and his twin sister Betsy, was the child of Lord James Braddock and his wife Elizabeth. Following the tragic death of his parents at the hands of the supercomputer Mastermind, Brian began studying to become a scientist, which led to him working under Dr. Hugo Travis when mercenaries raided his research center. Hoping to protect his mentor, Brian fled to get help, but was run off the road and seemingly killed. Dying, Brian was greeted with a vision of Merlin and his daughter Roma, who offered him the chance to become Britain's champion if he chose either the Sword of Might or the Amulet of Right. Brian chose the amulet and transformed into Captain Britain, complete with a new costume and powers. Brian would become England's resident superhero, going on many adventures and teaming up with many heroes, including Spider-Man and the X-Men, several of whom would join him in forming the superhero team Excalibur. During one such adventure, Brian would battle the mutant reality warper Mad Jim Jaspers, who used his abilities to turn Britain into a fascist regime that rounded up all superheroes and superpowered individuals. Freeing the inhabitants of one of the camps, Brian met and fell in love with Meggan, an empath, and the two would marry, only for Meggan to be lost, sacrificing her life to stop a hole in reality from destroying the world. During the Skrull invasion, Brian and MI-13 discovered the aliens plot to conquer Britain by conquering Avalon, the source of much of Earth's magic, and he ended up sacrificing himself to deflect a nuclear missile that intended to destroy the Siege Perilous. As Britain made it's final stand, Merlin, freed from captivity by Pete Wisdom, resurrected Brian, and using his new costume and powerset, Brian slew the Skrull Commander while Pete wished for the total destruction of all Skrulls on British soil. After the battle, Brian and Pete agreed that a new team would need to be formed to counter threats like this in the future, leading to Brian's establishment as a field leader of MI-13. Powers and Abilities: *'Energy Conduit': Brian's powers come from interdimensional energies closely tied to the Isle of Britain, to the point where Brian couldn't leave Britain for long without losing them. After his death and resurrection, Brian's powers instead come from his confidence. The more confident in his skills and abilities he is, the stronger Brian becomes. **'Superhuman Strength': At his physical prime, Brian is able to lift around 90 tons and go toe-to-toe with the Pheonix Force, a godlike psychic entity, though he was ultimately tossed aside. More realistically, Brian's average strength is still considerable, as he was able to catch a falling plane out of the sky and destroy a sentinel by merely flying through it. **'Superhuman Durability': Brian's powers give him an aura that protects him from physical harm of all types, though enough impacts will break the aura. He has survived getting run over by the Juggernaut, blasted by Doctor Doom, is totally bulletproof, and at his strongest, was able to briefly force back the Pheonix Force with the aura. **'Superhuman Sense/Physicality': Brian's own sense and physical attributes are greatly enhanced, and he can see, hear, and exert himself at rates much higher than that of a normal human. Even without his suit (the original source of his power), Brian was able to keep up with Captain America and match his strength. **'Magic Senses': Brian's connection to magic enables him to see through regular spells and illusions that would fool a normal man. When trapped in illusions by the demon Plotka, Brian's subconcious was able to see through the tricks and tip him off, allowing him to escape. These senses even enable him to touch and interact with seemingly incorporeal beings. **'Flight': Brian can harness his powers to fly at incredible speeds. At his strongest, he can fly at almost 800 miles an hour, was able to keep up with a speeding train, and even intercepted and caught a Skrull missile seconds before detonation. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Brian's impressive strength is coupled with impressive skill in up-close encounters. He's an accomplished boxer, and knows enough skills that he can easily knock out foes with a well-placed nerve pinch, which has enabled him to outfight powerful foes such as the Super-Skrull and the Hulk. *'Brilliant Scientist': An oft-forgotten fact is that Brian is a genius, with degrees in both physics and engineering. As a child he was able to build a working supercollider, and he regularly tinkers with and creates numerous inventions to help his friends. CaptainBritainHulk.jpg|Captain Britain hitting an alternate Hulk so hard he cries. CaptainBritainPheonix.jpg|Captain Britain using his forcefield to hold back the Pheonix Force. BritainSentinels.jpg|Captain Britain punching Karima through three Sentinels. BritainDoom.jpg|Captain Britain hitting Doctor Doom so hard it sends him flying. BritainTrain.jpg|Brian outmoving a speeding train. |-| The Swordsman = The descendant of the legendary Sir Percival of Scandia, Dane Whitman was the latest in a long line of warriors to inherit the cursed Ebony Blade, a weapon cursed with a lust for blood after being used to kill the innocent. Proving himself strong enough to resist the blade's call, Dane took on the title his villainous uncle once used, the Black Knight, and became an ally of the Avengers, joining the team for real after helping them defeat Kang the Conqueror. After the curse became too powerful for Dane to resist, he was turned into stone rather than risk killing innocents, though he later broke free and began working as a reserve Avenger before briefly leading the Ultraforce. Returning to England, Dane took part in the defense against the Skrulls and ended up befriending Faiza Hussain, an NHS doctor who was given superpowers by experimental Skrull tech. During the last stand, Dane was fatally wounded by the Super-Skrull, but Faiza was able to heal him using her powers, and an eternally grateful Dane took her as his steward when she was able to draw Excalibur from the stone. Together, the two became vital field agents of MI-13 and even began to grow attracted to each other, but Dane refused to pursue the relationship, citing duty above all else. Weapons and Equipment: *'The Ebony Blade': A cursed sword that has been in Dane's family for generations, the Ebony Blade is a totally indestructible sword that can curse it's wielder with an insatiable bloodlust. Even Captain America, one of Marvel's noblest heroes, succumbed to the blade's temptation within hours of wielding it. Dane cannot destroy or even lose the blade, as he can summon it back (or teleport himself to it) using a special ritual, and the blade in return refuses to kill Dane if someone else tries to use it. In terms of more traditional feats, the Blade can cut through 8 centimeters of steel and stalemate Wolverine's claws. *'False Blade': As a backup, Dane carries a convincing fake of the Ebony Blade created by the Vatican. While not quite as powerful, it's equally bloodthirsty, and if given it's sacrifice, the blade becomes powerful enough to cut through dimensional magic. *'Black Knight Armor': Dane wears a special armor of elvish craft that is highly resistant to magical attacks such as dragon fire. *'Strider': Dane's loyal pegasus, given to him by the Lady of the Lake. Strider can travel anywhere, and is fast enough to keep up with a cargo jet. Powers and Abilities: *'Master Swordsman': Dane is recognized as one of the greatest swordsmen in existence, and he's got the prowess to back it up. He's disarmed Thor, survived a three-way battle with Deadpool and Bloodwraith, and singlehandedly killed dozens of Skrulls during the invasion. With the help of Faiza, he was even able to overcome Dracula in combat and kill the vampire once and for all. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter': Dane is a skilled fighter even without his sword, trained personally by Captain America and one of his most effective sparring partners. *'Magical Expertise': Dane's time with the Blade has given a solid understanding of the realm of magic, to the point where Dr. Strange relies on him as a consultant and he's trusted by Pete to train Faiza in using Excalibur. *'Skilled Scientist': Dane is also a smart inventor and scientist with a master's in physics. During his time on their Avengers, he was their go-to inventor and expert on issues such as genetic and material engineering. Using his uncle's notes, he was able to clone a pegasus on his own and his tests on the Ebony Blade gave him an unrivaled understanding of how it works. *'Expert Tactician/Leader': Often overshadowed by the lack of Pete Wisdom or Captain America, Dane is a respected and highly effective leader whenever he's given the chance to step up. He's lead the Avengers, UltraForce, and the british armed forces during their last stand against the Skrulls, with his leadership ensuring the Skrulls couldn't cross the bridge into London. *'Peak Physical Condition': Dane keeps himself in a state of constant physical excellence, and he's strong enough to knock out a grown man with one punch and quick enough to dodge arrows fired at him by Hawkeye BlackKnightThor.png|Black Knight disarms Thor. BlackKnightArmor.png|Black Knight's armor withstanding dragon fire. BlackKnightStrider.png|Dane and Faiza riding Strider. FalseBlade.png|Pete holding the false blade. BlackKnightMissiles.png|Black Knight deflecting missiles thrown by Namor. |-| Support = A Muslim NHS doctor and lifelong fan of superheroes working in the chaos of the Skrull invasion of Britain, Faiza Hussain befriended Dane Whitman, the Black Knight, as he protected her makeshift medical tent during the initial conflict. When a Skrull ship crashed onto the ground, Faiza searched for survivors, only to be blasted by one of the few Skrulls left from the crash. Knocked out cold, Faiza awoke to realize that she had gained the power to disassemble things on an atomic level when she accidentally turned Dane into a living cross-stich. Putting her powers to good use, Faiza fought alongside Dane, healing him when he was injured battling the Super-Skrull, and personally witnessed a resurrected Captain Britain slaying the Super-Skrull with Excalibur. Following the heroes after their victory, Faiza was shocked to discover that she could wield Excalibur, and Dane took her under his wing as his steward, teaching her how to wield the sword and be a true hero, with Pete Wisdom giving her the codename Excalibur as a way of spiting Britain's enemies. Weapons and Equipment: *'Excalibur': The legendary sword in the stone, Faiza was deemed worthy of wielding it and is actively training under Dane in order to better utilize it's potential. The sword is gifted with the ability to kill anything, from gods to immortals to spirits, and also emits a healing aura that rejuvenates it's wielder during their times of need. Powers and Abilities: *'Living Cross-Section': Faiza's superhuman ability is the power to disassemble anything down to it's component parts and reassemble them. Despite it's enormous offensive capability, Faiza tends to prefer to use it as a healing tool, taking people apart to determine their injuries and then healing them, like when she healed Dane from his fatal wounds on the bridge or reversing the effects of being staked on Jackie. She can use the ability on multiple people at once, but it requires concentration and being relatively close to them, as healing Jackie from a fair distance caused her to pass out. **'Paralysis': Faiza can control people's internal systems and force them to freeze into place. This lasts until Faiza is either distracted or frees the target. *'Adept Swordsman': Under Dane's training, Faiza has learned to effectively wield Excalibur, and was able to kill Dracula with Dane's help. *'Skilled Medic': Faiza has an excellent knowledge of medicine and the human body, which goes well with her powers, and she was able to treat dozens of wounded during the Skrull invasion with incredibly limited resources. FaizaSkrulls.png|Faiza using her powers on the Skrulls. FaizaPowers.jpg|Faiza healing Dane. FaizaDane.jpg|Faiza fighting alongside Dane. |-| Fire Wielder = Jacqueline "Jackie" Faisworth was the daughter of the original Union Jack, a British costumed hero who fought in World War 2. In the early days of the war, Jackie was working as a nurse when she was attacked by Baron Blood, a vampire and agent of the Nazis, but was saved by the original Human Torch, who took her to his home and gave her a blood transfusion. The vampire bite combined with the Torch's blood gave Jackie the power of super-speed, and she began assisting the Invaders in battling the Nazis as the superhero Spitfire. After the war, Jackie would marry Lord Crichton and have a son named Kenneth, with her fading powers convincing her that her superhero days were behind her. This changed when it was left to her to reassemble the Invaders to rescue the original team, a battle in which she was wounded and required another blood transfusion, this one aging her down to a 16 year old. The chaos of this battle enabled Baroness Blood to seduce Kenneth, who became the new Baron Blood and a sworn enemy of his mother until his untimely death in service to the Baroness. Growing fearful of her vampiric abilities, Jackie joined MI-13 during the Skrull invasion of Britain and fought alongside Captain Britain, Pete Wisdom, and John the Skrull during the battle of Avalon. Following the invasion, Jackie was partnered with the vampire Blade, who nearly killed her until she proved she could be trusted, though they eventually bonded over their shared condition and became a couple. When Dracula launched his assault on MI-13 as part of his greater war with England, Jackie was confronted by a resurrected Kenneth, who seemingly convinced her to join Dracula's army. In reality, Jackie was a double agent, and her infiltration of the army proved vital, as MI-13 was able to destroy the army and launch an all-out assault that wiped out Dracula and his entire inner circle, with Blade killing Kenneth at Jackie's request. Weapons: *'Claws and Fangs': Like any vampire, Jacqueline has razor-sharp claws and fangs that can easily tear through flesh, though she has suppressed her vampire urges enough that the fangs only emerge in times of desperation. Powers and Abilities: *'Vampire Physiology': Jacqueline has several of the traits of a normal vampire, which work well alongside her super-speed. **'Superhuman Strength/Durability': Jacqueline can lift around 1 ton and can tear an enemy limb from limb, and she's effectively incapable of tiring or feeling pain unless it's a specific vampire weakness like holy water or stakes. She can even heal back from near-fatal wounds in a matter of seconds, as Blade stabbing her through the gut with a sword barely registered and she quickly recovered from a several story fall down an elevator shaft that broke her back and ribs. *'Superhuman Speed': Jacqueline can run at superhuman speed, and was capable of running past the speed of sound in her prime, though this had decreased to more reasonable levels as she had gotten older, though she's still fast enough to run across water and up walls. Her reflexes are similarly quick, clocking in at about twice the speed of a normal woman, and her vampire metabolism and stamina enables her to maintain a fast pace seemingly indefinitely. **'Vortex Creation': By running in circles, Jacqueline can create vortexes to capture and disorient opponents. **'Fire': If she runs fast enough, Jacqueline can leave trails of fire behind her, potentially trapping someone if she moves in the right formation. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Thanks to training from the likes of Union Jack and Captain America, Jacqueline can use her strength to it's maximum potential, to the point where she nearly overpowered and killed Blade when he tried to kill her again. *'Peak Physicality': Jacqueline has the body of a woman in her early 20s despite being nearly a hundred years old, and her entire body is designed to run far more efficiently and quickly than that of a normal human. SpitfireBlade.jpg|Spitfire ambushes Blade. SpitfireElevator.png|Spitfire healing from a fall down an elevator shaft. SpitfireSerpent.jpg|Spitfire fighting members of the Serpent Society |-| The Recruit = The son of a 1920's prostitute, Eric Brooks's mother was murdered in the process of giving birth to him by the vampire lord Deacon Frost. However, the process of feeding fused the infant Brooks with an enzyme that gave him a longer lifespan and the ability to sense supernatural foes. Growing up with a hatred of the creatures that took his mother's life, Eric began training under Jamal Afari, who taught him how to hunt and kill vampires. Losing Afari in a battle with Dracula, Eric devoted his life to hunting vampires, and a chance battle with Morbius gave him even more of the powers of his foes. Taking the name Blade, Eric became a world-renowned and widely feared hunter of the undead. Following the Skrull invasion, Blade was recruited by MI-13 as a field agent specializing in magic and the undead, though he was placed on probation after attempting to kill Spitfire. Despite initial tensions, Blade ended up in a relationship with a fellow vampire, and the two became the most dangerous foes of Dracula during his invasion of England, with Jackie working undercover while Blade advised Pete Wisdom on various ways to counter the threat, including giving MI-13 the skull of Quincy Harker, which made it so no vampire could set foot in England unless invited. Weapons and Equipment: *'Adamantium Sword': Blade's primary weapon, a sword made from a titanium-adamantium alloy that makes it lighter, perfectly balanced and effectively indestructible. *'Word Sword': A sword made from the pages of a spellbook, the Word Sword is a papier mache sword designed with the intention of killing magical/demonic foes, though Blade admits its not great near water. *'Stakes': Blade's go-to vampire killing tools, the stake's are made with teakwood and covered in numerous religious symbols to ensure that the vampire, regardless of background, is harmed. Blade keeps several around his belt and on a bandolier across his chest, and he also keeps one in his boot. *'Throwing Daggers': Blade also carries both teakwood and silver daggers, which he can throw with pinpoint precision. *'Kevlar Armor': To protect himself, Blade wears a kevlar vest, alongside shoulder, elbow, and knee pads sewn into his jacket and pants. Powers and Abilities: *'Dhampir Physiology': As a half vampire, Blade has access to a wide variety of powers and abilities his normal vampire brethren do (and don't) have. **'Superhuman Senses': Blade's senses are enhanced well beyond that of any human, to the point where he can see in pitch black conditions and track the scent of a vampire across the entirety of New York City, and he can also includes a sense for the supernatural. He was able to smell the specific scent of a demon and was able to see through the illusions of Plotka when the rest of MI-13 had fallen victim. **'Superhuman Strength': Blade is strong enough to tear a vampire's head clean off of it's body, kick down a steel door, and overpower a vampiric version of Spider-Man. While his exact strength level is unknown, it's estimated to be about a ton, and this strength also translates to his legs, as he's able to leap hundreds of feet in the air and easily traverse across city rooftops. **'Superhuman Speed': Blade can easily cover short distances in an instant, and has been capable of dodging machine gun fire, catching knives out of the air, and instantly decapitating a vampire from the shadows before their companions even realized they were there. **'Superhuman Durability': Blade can exert himself far beyond normal human levels, and he's capable of shrugging off pain that would easily kill a normal person. He's survived being hurled through a brickwall, being set on fire, shot at point-blank range, and even being impaled while still being able to fight for hours on end. **'Healing Factor': Like all vampires, Blade possesses a healing factor that enables him to recover from injuries fairly quickly. During the Civil War, Wolverine claimed that Blade's healing factor worked almost as fast as his own, though he lacks the ability to regenerate limbs or organs. He was even able to regenerate from being disemboweled and escape in a matter of minutes. **'Immunity to Vampire Weaknesses': His half-vampire genetics means Blade is immune to numerous traditional weapons and rituals used against vampires, from sunlight to silver to religious symbols. *'Expert Swordsman': Blade is highly proficient with a variety of weapons, but swords tend to be his specialty, and he's regularly been able to clear rooms of vampires without taking a single hit. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': After training for decades under numerous instructors, Blade is a master of numerous fighting styles, from boxing to kung fu to ju-jitsu to ninjutsu. *'Skilled Marksman': Blade is capable of using guns and throwing weapons with deadly accuracy, once plugging the barrel of a gun with his knives and staking a vampire from a distance without looking. *'Magical Knowledge': Decades of experience have given Blade a surprising prowess with magic, and he's been able to assist in casting spells in the past, alongside training the new Power Man on how to use his chi to it's maximum potential. BladeVampire.jpg|Blade tears a vampire's head off. BladeSpitfire.jpg|Blade defeats Spitfire in a heated fight. BladeKnives.jpg|Blade kills two vampires with throwing knives. Stardust Crusaders Following the arrest of his grandson Jotaro and the return of Dio Brando, the family's sworn enemy, Joseph Joestar, accompanied by his friend Mohammad Avdol, travels to Japan to explain the situation to his family. Upon his arrival, Joseph explained to Jotaro that he had gained a Stand, a manifestation of the individual's fighting spirit, which was caused by the return of Dio, and Joseph intended to travel to Egypt to kill Dio once and for all. Before the trio could leave, Jotaro defeated Noriaki Kakyoin, one of Dio's minions, and freed him from Dio's control. Now a quartet, the group departed for Egypt, Dio's hiding place, with the intention of killing him before Joseph's daughter and Jotaro's mother Holy died from her Stand. Along the way, the group defeated and recruited Jean-Pierre Polnareff, a Frenchman whose sister was murdered by one of Dio's henchmen, and Iggy, a Boston Terrier that had gained the power to use a Stand. After fighting a variety of killers and monsters, the group finally assaulted Dio's mansion in Cairo, with Avdol and Iggy dying at the hands of Dio's right-hand man Vanilla Ice and Kakyoin being killed by Dio's Stand The World. After Dio seemingly killed Joseph and knocked out Polnareff, Jotaro was able to kill him and revive Joseph, and the group went their separate ways. The Leader = Fifty years after his victory over the Pillar Men, Joseph Joestar became aware of Stands when his own, Hermit Purple, manifested. Recruiting fortune teller Mohammed Avdol, a fellow Stand user who had run afoul of Dio, Joseph traveled to Japan and bailed his grandson Jotaro out of jail and explain the situation to him. Using the resources of the Speedwagon Foundation and with the help of the other Crusaders, Joseph set out for Egypt, intending to destroy Dio, both to save his daughter and avenge his grandfather. Powers and Abilities: *'Hermit Purple': Joseph's Stand is Hermit Purple, which takes the form of purple, thorny vines summoned through his hand. **'Psychic Channeling': Hermit Purple's main ability is the power to divine information, though Joseph needs some form of visual format in order to present the info to others. It can generate psychic photos at the cost of destroying a camera, create video messages out of spliced-up audio, and even manipulate the environment to create images such as maps out of dirt. **'Grappling': Joseph can also use Hermit Purple as an improvised weapon, holding opponents in place or choking them, or even outright wrapping them around his fists to use as improvised brass knuckles. During the battle in Cairo, Joseph was even able to swing across rooftops with them. *'Hamon Mastery': Joseph inherited his talents with Hamon, an energy from the ancient martial arts, from his grandfather and mother, and he's one of the most talented wielders of it in the world, having used it alongside his natural talents to defeat all three of the Pillar Men and wield several techniques. **'Hamon Infusion': Joseph can channel Hamon into an object for a variety of purposes, from sending a destructive pulse of energy through it and into a target or forming a wall of energy that can block attacks or projectiles. Hermit Purple is naturally conductive as well, enabling Joseph to transfer Hamon through it's vines. **'Hamon Attacks': Joseph can also channel his Hamon throughout his body, enabling him to land powerful strikes, such as the Zoom Punch (where he dislocates his shoulder to land an attack from a further distance) or Overdrive (channeling his Hamon into his hand to land a chop that was capable of destroying the arm of Kars.) *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter': Much of Joseph's fighting style in his older age is based off of his quick wit and surprising agility, to the point where he was able to briefly hold his own against Dio. *'Genius Trickster/Improviser': Joseph's greatest asset in combat is his surprisingly brilliant eye as a tactician and thinker, which enables him to regularly defeat opponents who underestimated his intelligence. His favored tactic is to unnerve his opponents by predicting their moves and what they will say next, alongside tricking them into letting their guard down by springing an easily defused trap, then revealing his true plan. When his regular plans fail, Joseph is often able to quickly improvise a new one, often by running away to lure the enemy to him while he scans the environment for new tricks. |-| The Bruiser = The rebellious grandson of Joseph, Jotaro Kujo became convinced he was possessed by an evil spirit after he savagely beat an entire gang. Afraid that he may end up hurting someone else, Jotaro turned himself into the police and refused to leave the jail. It wasn't until Joseph and Avdol explained that the spirit was simply Jotaro's Stand, Star Platinum, manifesting that he would leave the jail, and he set out alongside the other Crusaders to defeat Dio. During the final battle with Dio, Jotaro was the last member of the team left standing, and engaged in a vicious fight with the vampire, defeating him by using his own time-stop power against him and destroying him. Powers and Abilities: *'Star Platinum': Jotaro's Stand is Star Platinum, which manifests as a purple, muscular humanoid with long hair. Despite it's limited range, Star Platinum is one of the most powerful Stands in existence, with a wide variety of abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': Star Platinum is incredibly strong, capable of lifting a Jeep carrying five people and hurling it with one hand and breaking through the diamond-hard teeth of Empress. It was even capable of briefly holding back a road roller being piled on top of Jotaro by Dio. **'Superhuman Speed': Star Platinum is fast enough to catch a bullet at point-blank range and throw hundreds of punches in a matter of seconds. **'Superhuman Sight/Precision': Despite it's muscular appearance, Star Platinum can be incredibly precise, able to surgically operate on Kakyoin using just it's fingers without any harm and keep track of a deck of a cards when it was being shuffled by Daniel D'Arby. Jotaro is able to tap into this eyesight as well, as he was able to see across four kilometers and aim and throw a rock with incredible accuracy across that distance. **'Self-Preservation': Star Platinum appears to have some form of self-awareness, as it actively protects Jotaro from danger in scenarios where he either can't or won't help himself. It caught a bullet fired at Jotaro at point-blank range, protected him from Dio's time stop, and was even able to keep him alive by pumping his heart. **'Star Finger': Star Platinum can forcefully extend it's middle and index to a length of one or two meters to sneak attack enemies by stabbing them. *'Abnormal Strength/Durability': Even without his Stand, Jotaro is surprisingly tough. He's an accomplished brawler, regularly putting people in the hospital and savagely beating a fully grown man when he was reduced to the size and age of a child. In terms of durability, he was able to take a ceiling fan directly to the shoulder and react with annoyance rather than any real pain. *'Skilled Improviser/Bluffer': Jotaro has inherited some of his grandfather's wit, and has regularly defeated seemingly impossible foes by outwitting them. He managed to outbluff both of the D'Arbys and even outwitted Dio by using time stop against him. |-| The Swordsman = A lifelong user of the Stand Silver Chariot, Jean-Pierre Polnareff's life was forever changed following the brutal rape and murder of his sister at the hands of a man with two right hands. Training extensively, Polnareff set out to avenge his sister, and his quest for vengeance put him directly into the path of Dio, who brainwashed him and sent him to kill the Stardust Crusaders. Ambushing the group in Hong Kong, Polnareff was defeated by Avdol and recruited to the team after they freed him from the brainwashing. Grateful, Polnareff embarked on the quest and managed to avenge his sister by killing her murderer, one of Dio's minions. Powers and Abilities: *'Silver Chariot': Polnareff's Stand is Silver Chariot, which takes the form of a humanoid resembling a knight wielding a rapier, which is it's main form of attack. It's able to move a few meters away from Polnareff, but struggles with being unable to see anything he can't. **'Superhuman Speed': Silver Chariot is incredibly fast, capable of cutting bullets out of the air and keeping up with the rapid attacks of Star Platinum with ease. If it removes it's armor, it becomes even faster, capable of moving so quickly, it creates afterimages, though the trade-off is that it's more vulnerable to attack. **'Superhuman Precision': Silver Chariot is so precise that it can expertly line up and skewer five coins falling through the air and easily deflect bullets. It can use this precision to line up shots with the sword shot, meaning an initial miss can be redirected to a sneak attack. **'Armor': Silver Chariot is clad in a suit of heavy armor that protects it (and by extension Polnareff) from harm. It does, however, slightly hamper Silver Chariot's speed and prevent Polnareff from seeing through it's eyes, which limits his ability to fight opponents out of his eyesight. **'Sword Shot': As a last ditch attack, Silver Chariot can fire the blade of it's rapier at the enemy with enough force to ricochet off of walls and pierce skin. The downside is that doing this leaves Silver Chariot without a weapon until it either retrieves the blade or is unsummoned by Polnareff. |-| Support = Noriaki Kakyoin developed his Stand, Hierophant Green, at a young age and became withdrawn, struggling with socialization and making friends because no one else could see his Stand. Growing up a loner, Kakyoin was brainwashed by Dio and sent to kill Jotaro at school, but failed. Jotaro spared him and ripped the flesh bud from his head, breaking the mind control. Vengeful, Kakyoin joined the mission to kill Dio, both for himself and to save Jotaro's mother. During the final battle with Dio, Kakyoin confronted him alone and seemingly ensnared him with Heirophant Green, hoping to keep him trapped long enough to figure out his Stand's power. Using his time stop, Dio was able to easily dodge it and punch a hole clean through Kakyoin's chest. Dying, Kakyoin was able to use the last of his strength to destroy a nearby clock, giving Joseph a hint he needed to figure out what Dio's power was. Powers and Abilities: *'Hierpohant Green': Kakyoin's Stand is Heirophant Green, which is a humanoid green figure with robotic pieces across it's upper body and a long coil in the place of legs. It is a long-range Stand, capable of traveling a fair distance from Kakyoin (anywhere between 20 to 100 meters) to attack and lay traps. **'Coiled Body': Heirophant Green's body is a group of connected tentacles and membranes, and it can unravel itself to avoid being damaged, tying enemies up, or setting them up as a series of tripwires that can attack automatically if disturbed. **'Marionette Control': Heirophant Green can extend it's coils inside of another human's body, giving Kakyoin complete control of them. While it's an effective ability against opponents afraid to harm innocents, Kakyoin's sense of morality means he's not willing to use this unless he's out of options. **'Emerald Splash': Heirophant's go-to attack is gathering energy into it's body before firing it off in the form of emeralds in a shotgun-like blast that can be repeated in quick succession. Kakyoin can also fire it in a 360 degree angle, as evidenced during the battle in Cairo. |-| Fire Wielder = An Egyptian fortuneteller who was personally approached by Dio Brando but managed to escape, Mohammed Avdol worked as an advisor to Joseph and the Crusaders, teaching them about Stands and the various cultures they encountered. While in India, Avdol intervened in a fight between Polnareff, Hol Horse, and J. Geil, the man who murdered Polnareff's sister, and was seemingly killed, only to have actually faked his death so he could recover from his wounds. In Cairo, Avdol's contacts enabled them to discover Dio's mansion, and the group was split into two groups, with Joseph, Jotaro, and Kakyoin battling Telence T. D'Arby while the others were told to burn the mansion down if they didn't down. Realizing it was too large to burn from the outside, Avdol led Polnareff and Iggy into the mansion and was subsequently the first victim of Vanilla Ice, sacrificing himself to ensure Polnareff and Iggy would survive. Powers and Abilities: *'Magician's Red': Avdol's Stand is Magician's Red, a muscular humanoid with a red bird head that is usually shrouded in flame. **'Fire Creation/Manipulation': Magician's Red has the ability to create and control fire hot enough to melt metal and easily slice through train tracks. Avdol can manipulate these flames to form shapes, change direction mid-air, and even control how intense the flames burn. His favorite attack is the Hurricane Crossfire, which shoots flaming ankhs that he can control and redirect. He can also use the flames to bind an opponent, tying their hands together and depriving them of oxygen. He can also create a life detector, enabling him to detect when enemies are nearby. **'Superhuman Strength/Speed': Magician's Red is also very powerful physically, capable of holding it's own with both Star Platinum and Silver Chariot and shattering the armor of Judgement with a single kick. |-| The Recruit = Iggy was a Boston Terrier who had lived for most of his life on the streets of New York, becoming "King of the Dogs" thanks to his Stand, the Fool. Rowdy and anti-social, he was eventually captured by Avdol and Joseph, who had him flown to Egypt, as he would prove to be a vital asset for the team. While his behavior often made him as much a liability as he was an ally, Iggy eventually grew a little bit fond of the team, and he would sacrifice himself during the battle with Vanilla Ice to save Polnareff, who used the opportunity to kill Ice personally, avenging both of his friends. Powers and Abilities: *'The Fool': Iggy's Stand is the Fool, a Stand with no true physical appearance, though Iggy manifests it as a mechanical doglike creature with wheels instead of back legs and a glowing tribal mask. Instead of having a true form, The Fool is formed by sand and dust particles. **'Sand Manifestation': Iggy can use the Fool to form whatever he wants from the environment around him and can control the sand/dust drawn into this form, such as being immune to being soaked by water or changing the density so it becomes rock hard. Because the form is being drawn from the Sand rather than Iggy himself, hurting the sand forms does nothing to Iggy. **'Shapeshifting': The Fool can also create fake versions of people that are so accurate that they can fool close friends or allies of the person. Using this shapeshifting enabled Iggy to briefly fool Vanilla Ice into thinking Dio, someone the dog had never met, was in the room with him. **'Weapon/Tool Creation': Iggy can create various barriers or tools out of the sand as well, such as the glider he used during the fight with N'Doul or the dome that protected him from Pet Shop. **'Superhuman Strength': The Fool's dog form is surprisingly strong, capable of smashing through a stone pillar with ease. *'Dog Senses': Iggy has a superb sense of both hearing and smell that enables him to detect threats and track people much easier than a normal human could. Using these senses enabled him to avoid N'Doul's attack on the Crusaders car before it happened. X-Factors Explanations *MI-13 technically functioned longer than the Crusaders did, but they were similar to the Avengers in that they only came together when there was a major threat that required a full team effort. The Crusaders traveled together, becoming close friends over the course of the adventure, alongside battling more varied opponents in the form of Dio's minions. *MI-13 takes this one fairly handily due to the decades-long careers of adventuring and heroism from it's various members with the exception of Faiza, who still has some impressive feats under her belt. The Crusaders, outside of Joseph, had mostly never faced any major threats on their own until they came together as a team. *MI-13 is much better at working as a cohesive unit than the Crusaders, often working in groups off of orders from Pete. By comparison, the Crusaders members tended to fight on their own over the course of their adventure, rarely teaming up unless it was a situation where they had to. *While some of MI-13's membership is perfectly willing to kill, they tend to avoid it unless it's against an otherworldly threat. The Crusaders are opposed to harming innocent people or bystanders, but they're otherwise perfectly willing to savagely beat and kill any enemies in their way. Notes *Voting ends December 12th. *It will be set in London after the end of the Dracula arc in Captain Britain and MI-13 and in an alternate version of Stardust Crusaders where the entire team survived the final battle of Cairo. *Scenario: During an operation in Egypt, MI-13 agents acquire and manage to smuggle a Stand bow and arrow out of the country before the SWF can reach it. Fearing the danger of a world power acquiring the bow and arrow, Joseph assembles the Crusaders to launch an elaborate heist to steal it back, but things run afoul when Pete Wisdom catches wind of the plan. Category:Blog posts